


Kinks

by Empress of the Empire (MakBarnes)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky's Metal Arm, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hot, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Oral, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/Empress%20of%20the%20Empire





	Kinks

Checking yourself in the mirror one last time you fluffed your hair and rushed over to the empty bed. Adjusting your white lace corset you grabbed a book and started flipping through it like you were reading. Bucky was due back at any minute and you really missed the daily kink sessions with him. You moved a strand of hair and heard you door open, hearing the clatter of a duffel bag and heavy steps you humming silently as Bucky came around to see you on the bed. His eyes traced over your body seeing each spot your white lace lingerie hugged. It separated a bit showing your lower back and his ran his tongue over his bottom lip. You looked up at him and flashed him your signature smile.   
“Welcome home, Daddy.” His eyes went wide as you stood up, his metal hand gripped your lower back and pulled you in for a deep kiss.   
“And here I was thinking you didn’t miss me, Babygirl.” You moaned in your throat and Bucky kicked off his shoes while you climbed on the bed, pushing the book into the floor. Bucky stripped himself of his black shirt and shoes, Leaving his dog tags and camo pants on. Crawling up the bed he kissed every inch of your body, Sucking little love marks in different places. As he made his way up you cupped his face but he forcefully put your hand against the mattress.   
“You have to be a good girl if you want Daddy to fuck you.” His voice deep and sultry in your ear, sent shivers down your spine. You nodded and he continued kissing you, His fingernails gently scratched your inner thigh making you jump. He spread your legs and grinded into you, already feeling his hard cock against your sex.   
“Color?” Bucky let up from kissing you to check if you were okay. Since you two started doing this you had come up with safe words if either of you went too far. Green is good, Yellow is I don’t know how I feel about that, keep going and red means you stop everything completely. You had never used red before just a yellow and you slowly eased into liking that.   
“Green.” You muttered out before Bucky kept harassing you with his hot mouth. Your hand slipped under the pillows at the top of the bed and you gripped them tightly as Bucky’s tongue teased around your love handles. His hand was tight on your ass while his other propped himself up from the bed, you moved your hands to his neck and shoulders slowly and scraped your nails against his skin. He growled low in your ear as you tugged a piece of his hair, his hand moved up and took the elastic band, snapping it against your skin.   
“Undress me, Daddy.” Bucky smirked at you and held up a single finger disappearing from the room. You sighed and took off your top white corset and chewed your fingernail. When Bucky returned he was holding a pink ribbon. He seemed to ignore the fact you had stripped down to only your bikini cut bottoms. Bucky sat next to your body and patted his lap, you followed his directions and straddled him. His hands landed on your ass roughly and you gasped at the mixture of pleasure/pain.   
“You know what happens when you disobey me right?”   
“No, Daddy” You sounded so innocent and wiped a sweet smile across your lips. His tapped your wrists and you put them together comfortably and Bucky tied the ribbon around them. He glanced up at you and you nodded, making him continue in his actions.   
“Keep your hands here.” Bucky moved your hands to where they were gripping the headboard and he kissed your neck.   
“And since you couldn’t wait for me, Babygirl.” He landed a smack to your butt which only turned you on more than you were. Another smack came to your cheek as Bucky wrapped his tongue around your nipple. Swirling around the bud you gasped at the pleasure and gripped the headboard. Another hit came to you and you looked down, with your hair falling in his face. He pushed it back behind you with another hand and you felt him sneaking a hand around to your front. Slowly rubbing your clit with his fingers outside of your panties you whined, wanting the feeling of skin to skin.   
“Please, Daddy.”   
“Patience is a virtue, Doll.” He moved his tongue to your other breast while he sped up his fingers slightly. You moved your legs a bit and Bucky moved back up to your face.   
“Color?”   
“Green.” Bucky kissed you while cupping your neck and he moved down to your sex. Biting the elastic band and pulling your skin a bit he pushed them down and helped you out of them. Biting his lip he moved a single finger through your slit and licked it clean.   
“So wet for your Daddy.” You bit your lip and he ran two more fingers thorugh your wet folds and teased your clit with his thumb. He watched you squirm under his touch and moved his mouth to you. Sucking on your clit he began pumping in and out of you, Just leaving the tip of his fingers inside before going back in. You moaned his name softly and a hard smack came you your cheek. You watched as his eyes closed and he focused on the task of pleasing you. You felt your fingernails digging into the wood up top. Bucky worked his fingers, curving them and grazing your spot each time. Feeling a climax building inside of you his eye flicked open to look at your reactions as his tongue went merciless on your clit, you moaned out loudly and he moved his mouth away, holding his fingers still you felt a hand gripped your side.   
“You wanna ride on my fingers , Babygirl?” You shook your head still feeling your climax and he reached up loosening the ribbon around your hands.   
“Use you words.”   
“Yes, Daddy.” He guided your body down, grinding against his fingers, he curled them each time they submerged into you. You sped up at a perfect speed and Bucky guided you up and down each time. He reached down and unbuttoned his pants, relieving some tension from his hard cock.   
“You want this dick in your tight pussy, Babygirl?”   
You moaned out and he removed his fingers, moving up beside you. Helping himself out of his pants and boxers, his tip glistened with pre-cum and you licked your lips. He adjusted himself next to you and reapplied his fingers into you. His thumb hit your clit while his two main pumped in and out of you at a slowed pace. Your eyes raked up his body and you wanted to feel his cock inside of you. His other hand gripped his shaft and he began rubbing himself in the same pace as he was pumping his fingers. His thumb teased his tip and you whined at the sight.   
“I want you on the brink of cumming before you get my cock.”   
“Please fuck me, Daddy. P-please.” Your climax had started building again and with the extra eye candy next to you, you climbed faster and faster. He felt your walls getting tighter against his fingers and you threw your head back in utter pleasure. Rocking on his hand, your breaths were short and continuous. Bucky sucked a light mark to your back as he still teased himself, your hands were fidgeting in the tie and your lip was wet due to your tongue running over it continuously,   
“You better hold your cum and wait for me, Babygirl.” Bucky took his fingers out of you and stopped teasing himself, taking his hands up to the ribbon around your wrists. Undoing the knot around the headboard he moved your hands around his neck. Tying the ribbon around the back of his neck you moved over and he kissed you while you moved to straddle him again. Grinding against his cock he picked you up and lined you up. Teasing your clit with his fingers he slowly moved you down on his cock. You laid your forehead against his and he brushed your hair back as you started moving on him slowly.   
“Color, Babygirl?” You didn’t speak and just kept up the movements, Having him hit your g-spot each time, you played with the bottom of his hair with your hands. HIs hands were gripping your love handles and he bit your neck, sucking a dark love mark to your skin. His stubble pricked against your skin, and you moaned into his ear.   
“Fuck.” You sped up the speed but Bucky slowed it down even more, Making you whine in submission and he smiled at you.   
“Want me to speed up, Babygirl?” You nodded and Bucky pecked your lips. HIs hands traced your back and you arched towards him. “Use your words, Doll.”   
“Yes Bucky.” Bucky hit your ass softly, making a groan escape your lips.   
“That’s not my name, Babygirl...What is my name?”   
“Daddy. Fuck me.” Bucky held your hips as he moved you up and down on him, rocked at the same pace and chewed your inner lip. Breathing in heavy pants Bucky slipped his thumb against your clit and rubbed it. Your hands hooked against his neck and he sped up.   
“You're so tight around me, Babygirl.” Bucky kissed you while his hand held the back of your head to him.   
“Daddy…” You whined into his mouth and he clamped your lips together with his own. You took control of the speed and made rapidly on him, holding your high and letting it climb as you went faster. Bucky grunted as he felt your walls clenching around him, gripping a strand of his hair he reached behind his neck and untied the ribbon. Letting your hands free, you moved them down his chest and your hands gripped his upper arms, balancing yourself more. You released several moans one after the other and Bucky watched you bounce on him faster.   
“I love your sounds, Babygirl.” You moaned out loudly as your walls tightened around him, Bucky kept your movements going as you rode out your orgasm. He gritted his teeth together as he blew his hot load into you. Breathlessly moving to the side of him you kissed up his side and snuggled under his arm. You rested your head against his chest and he ran his fingers through your hair slowly.   
“I love you.” You ran your fingers in tiny circles on his chest and you felt him kiss your forehead.   
“I love you too, Princess.”


End file.
